Perfection at it's Finest
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Little oneshot about a few moments in the life of Emily and Derek. Pure fluff.


Summary – Little oneshot about a few moments in the life of Emily and Derek.

I have no real excuse for this one. Someone on Twitter had asked for a oneshot about Emily and Derek and this just popped into my head. I'm working on a sequel for 'In the Men's Room', but I'm not quite finished. Hope this holds you over for the time being.

**Warning – Mild sexual suggestions.**

_She's so beautiful._

Derek repeated those three words in his head over and over as he watched Emily swinging around their youngest daughter, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as the three year old giggled uncontrollably. He watched with a bright twinkle in his eye as she fell backwards, the pile of leaves his eldest son had just raked into the middle of the yard easily breaking their fall.

"Mom!" the teenager shouted, literally stomping over to them and throwing down the rake, the newly started pile forgotten.

"Oh, Micah, calm down," Emily laughed. "Come jump in."

"Come pway, My-my!" the little one chanted.

Derek smiled when his son's face instantly calmed, his lips upturning as he looked at his sister. "Abby, you're silly," he said, picking up a handful of leaves and throwing it at both his mother and sister.

"Not too hard," Derek called, patting the large brown dog that had come to stand beside him.

"Mom totally deserves it, Dad!" Micah hollered back, picking up another pile and throwing it on the girls.

"Daddy!" Abby screeched playfully. "Hewp, hewp!"

"Yeah, Daddy! Help, help!" Emily chorused.

Unable to help himself, Derek ran from the deck, his fifty four year old muscles still working when he reached his son, tackling him gently into the leaves beside Emily and Abby. The foursome laughed when the chocolate lab decided to join in the fun, prancing around in the leaves and licking everyone's face.

"Mom? Dad?

"Over here!" Emily shouted, waving her hand in the air to flag their second son.

"Come on in, kid, the water is fine!" Derek joked.

"You're so weird, Daddy," said a quiet, female voice, their twins appearing before them.

"Oh, stop," Emily said with no real conviction. "Did you finish your chores?"

The pair nodded in unison, accomplished smiles showing two missing teeth apiece behind full deep red lips.

"_All_ of them?" Emily asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy said, nodding his mocha colored head. "Cassie even helped me wash the upstairs windows."

"Don't make your sister do all the dirty work, Kenneth," Derek said seriously, shooting a knowing look at their son.

"He didn't," Cassie piped up. "I offered."

"That was very nice," Emily said.

"When do we get to go to Nana's?" Cassie asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just like you," Derek mumbled, shooting a sly grin to Emily, who rolled her eyes and threw a few leaves at him.

"As soon as we get Abigail into some clean clothes. Why don't you four go get washed up and I'll get the baby ready?"

The twins nodded, running back to the two-story brick house.

"I'll get Abby ready," Micah offered, heaving himself off the ground and opening his arms, hands reaching for his baby sister.

"Thanks, baby," Emily said, bringing Abby up until she reached back for Micah and giggled cutely as he lifted her in the air above his head, making airplane noises the whole way back inside. Emily looked up and smiled widely at their eleven year old, the only kid left in the yard. "Do you still want to go to Nana's?"

"I think so," he replied meekly.

"I know she's _really_ looking forward to seeing you," Derek offered. "Or you could just stay with Aunt Penelope, Matthew."

The boy thought this over, chewing at his lip. "What about Uncle Spencer?"

"You want to go visit him?" Derek asked.

Matthew nodded enthusiastically. "He doesn't try to make me gross cookies," he explained. "And he lets me read, even though I'm not good at it."

"Hunny, what did Mrs. Jones tell you? No making fun of yourself, remember?" Emily asked gently. "We don't like it either."

Tears welled up in the boys eyes and Emily sprang to her feet much faster than her other half. She enveloped the boy in her arms, holding his head tightly to her chest and shushing him, quickly singing a familiar song.

"Don't cry my baby, the tears will go away. Don't cry my baby, don't be sad today. Mommy's here to hold you, when you aren't feeling good. Daddy's here to comfort you, to make you feel like you should." Derek stood up and put his arms around them both, joining in on the quiet song. "We're always here, to take away the bad. We're sticking around, so you aren't so sad. Don't cry my baby, the tears will go away. Don't cry my baby, don't be sad today."

"Is that better, baby?" Emily asked, rubbing her hands in circles on his back.

"Yeah," he whispered, bringing his arms up to try and reciprocate the hug from both parents. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Derek murmured, kissing his son's temple. "Everything's okay, Matthew."

The boy nodded and detangled himself from his mom and dad. "Can I go to Uncle Spencer's?"

Emily nodded. "I called him last week to ask if it was alright and he said if you wanted to, he'd be more than happy to have you over for a few days. We'll just drop you on the way. But Nana's going to want some time with you later this week. How about lunch?"

Matthew smiled and turned back towards the house as if he hadn't known he was supposed to answer. Derek turned his wife around and cupped her face.

"No crying," he insisted, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I know you hate when he gets upset, but he's smiling again."

Emily sighed and rested her forehead against Derek's. "I know, I know," she groaned. "It's just frustrating to see him like that."

He smiled and put his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly when she slinked hers around his middle. "We're getting better with his autism," he assured her. "Baby steps, remember?"

She nodded against his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his comforting scent. "Much better," she agreed. "We should probably make a recording of the song that he can carry with him at all times."

"Probably so," he murmured, brushing his cheek along the top on her head. "Reid knows to call us if he gets upset."

"He won't," Emily laughed. "Matthew and Reid get along better than anyone. Probably because Spence understands Matty better than we ever will."

"That and Matthew is a sponge. We'll never be able to teach him half the things Reid knows. They'll be fine."

"I might not be," Emily pouted.

"Babe," Derek chided, "we're going away on five day cruise to Aruba. The team isn't going anywhere specifically because we're leaving. We shut down the whole BAU, baby."

Emily giggled, a much-loved sound by her husband. "We didn't shut down the _whole_ BAU. Just our team. The secondary team will be there."

"You always ruin my fun," he complained.

Emily pulled back just enough to look up at him. "Want me to make it up to you?" she asked, the seductive tone in her voice telling him exactly _how_ she would make it up to him.

"Mmm, baby, you know just what I like, too," he growled, tilting his head and stealing her breath away with a rough kiss.

"Want to know what I like?" she panted after breaking away from him.

"What's that?" he asked, kissing the side of her mouth.

"I like that we're about to have our fifteenth wedding anniversary and it had all started out with a one-night-stand," she said, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Still can't believe you got pregnant," he replied with wonderment. "Guess I'm just good like that."

She slapped his toned ass playfully. "I'm going to miss the kids."

"I am, too," he said. "But it's going to be great for it to just be you and I for once."

"Nearly perfect," she agreed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

"Mrs. Prentiss-Morgan," she corrected for the umpteenth time.

"I tell you I love you, and you throw that at me?" he scoffed.

"I love you, too, baby," she laughed, leaning in and kissing him again.

"Now _that_ is perfect," he mumbled, his lips still touching hers.

She nodded her agreement and kissed him again. "Near perfect," she said between kisses.

Derek pulled back. "I beg your pardon?"

"Practice makes perfect," she replied, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, just you wait, sexy, there's _a lot_ more where that came from. The moment the ship pulls away from the dock, I'm dragging you down to our room and I'll show you perfect."

Emily heard the kids laughing and looked over Derek's shoulder. The feel of her husband's arms around her, and the sight of their children coming down the walkway, was living proof that there was such a thing as perfection.

_A/N – Hope you enjoyed reading! Please take just a few seconds out to review and let me know what you thought! Thank you!_


End file.
